Mirrors
by shinigamiinochi
Summary: A story of forbidden love, obsession, and a dark secret between two boys in love with death.


Mirrors

Author's Notes: Tears of the Wolf gave you Werewolves, Beyond the Looking Glass gave you ghosts. Now, I give you Mirrors, quite possibly one of the most disturbing things I've ever written. It was inspired by Fatal Frame 2, Goth, Beyond Good and Evil, and, to an extent, Beyond the Looking Glass. It goes down a darker path into human horror and not so much supernatural.

Pairings: 1x2, OC1x2, OC2x2, 1xR

Warnings: OC POV, Death, OOC, AU, violence, gore, dark, NCS, language, lemon, blood play, disturbing content, bastardized characters.

Summary: A story about forbidden love and two boys who are obsessed with death. A dark secret has brought Duo's family closer than ever, but when it finally emerges, will it tear them apart, or will he be able to understand the true meaning of love?

Teaser: Beyond Good and Evil

Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche once said that anything done out of love is beyond good or evil. Heh, I guess I can believe that. What is evil anyway? I've lived for seventeen years on this forsaken country, and I still don't know. But, I want everyone to know the truth in this, Duo had nothing to do with it, ok? No, that's not entirely true. I guess you can say that he started the whole thing, but I was the one who ended it. I only did it because I loved him. So, I guess that old Nietzsche was right. It didn't feel like something evil or bad. In fact, it was the best thing I had ever felt in my life. I still remember that feeling… my heart exploding… it was hard to breathe and my body felt like it was on fire.

I loved Duo from the moment I saw him. Ever since then, my heart ceased to become my own. I would do anything for him, to ease his pain, to stop his tears. I would cut off my own hand if it meant that I would see him smile that special smile at me, the one that makes your heart stop just with the thought that he could be smiling at you. He's quite beautiful, you know. I don't mean that his long, chestnut hair shines fiery in the fading light of day or that his amethyst eyes are like deep pools of light you can just fall into or even that his body is like smooth cream, delicious, sweet, and pale. Of course, all of these things are true, but Duo Maxwell is like a mirror. When you look into his eyes, you're looking into his very soul. When he smiles, he's happy, when he screams, he's angry, and when he cries, he's sad. I never thought that I even had a soul before I met him, but when I look into those eyes… I can see myself and I know… there's something worth looking at. But, when he isn't there, it's like I don't exist.

I'd do anything for Duo. I once sat through a rainstorm to get him a playstation. I have a scar on my wrist to stop him from crying. I got the chicken pox and mono, all for him. But, when he smiled at me, I never felt the pain, never felt the itches or the aches, just because of him. They say it's wrong for two boys to be in love, but I don't believe in any of that right or wrong shit. I believe in what I feel and I've never felt evil, so how can I be wrong?

Duo once told me that there is something achingly beautiful about a sharp knife, the way the light glints off of it, the way it reflects everything, just like a mirror. Guns are so impersonal, he said, wam, bang, you're done and where's the fun in that? I have to admit, knives do have a certain charm. They just scream 'Duo' to me. He was the one who taught me about the pleasures of cutting, the pleasure of feeling warm, of feeling truly alive. But I have to admit, it was me that took it to the next level, and Duo was just as good of a student as he was a teacher.

No one loved another person like I love him. No one understands love like we do. He loves me, too, you know. He'll do anything for me, I know that now. But I didn't always know that. That was my first mistake, not trusting his love for me, but now I know better. They say that some people are destined to be together. Some people wonder about whether they're relationship is like that, but I never do. I know for a fact that we were destined to be together. That's just science. At one time, our souls were one. We were one person, our thoughts, our souls, combined, until an act of nature forced us apart, but we never were apart, not really. They say that in our past lives, we were lovers. I don't care about past lives, this one is enough for me. All I know is, I know him. I know him like I know how to breathe. What other couple can say that, say that their thoughts are intertwined like the wraps of a braid? See, some may think that they know their significant other, but they never will, not really. Compared to the two of us… no love can come close.

It was beyond good or evil. What I did, what we did, might be considered a crime, but that's ok. You can call it murder, you can call it obscene, you can call it whatever you fucking want. It was love, through and through. It was easy, really. What person wouldn't kill for the man he loved? I know he feels the same, how couldn't I? I am his twin brother, after all.

End Teaser

This is the first fic where one of the main characters is also an original character of sorts.


End file.
